Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accommodating device, a segment, and a method for forming multiple-stage accommodating portions.
Description of the Related Art
In transfer or storage of a rectangular plate-shaped member such as an electronic substrate, a printed circuit board, a panel, a glass or a tray, a plurality of the plate-shaped members can be accommodated in an accommodating device in a state in which the plate-shaped members are stacked by being separated away in a thickness direction thereof for collective transfer and storage. As a device for accommodating a plurality of plate-shaped members therein, a device is known in which a plurality of accommodating portions for accommodating end portions of the plate-shaped members are mounted on a wall surface of the accommodating device so that the plurality of plate-shaped members are stacked and accommodated.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3035569 proposes a technology for accommodating plate-shaped members in a stacked state by a single member in which a plurality of slots which are accommodating portions are formed in a vertical direction such as side plates. Japanese Patent No. 4289783 describes a technology in which, by detachably providing a rail member mounted on a wall surface of an accommodating device and provided with an accommodating portion, a vertical position of the rail member can be switched in accordance with a size of a member to be accommodated in a thickness direction.
In the technology described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3035569, since the plurality of slots are molded integrally into one member, even if only one spot of the plurality of slots is damaged and the other slots remain damageless, the entirety of the integrally molded member or a side plate, for example, needs to be replaced. Therefore, a cost for replacing a component is high. In the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4289783, when the rail member is to be mounted on the wall surface, by moving and fitting a part of a claw provided on the rail member from an opening side to a rear surface side of a body, by being matched with a hole provided in the wall surface, positioning in the vertical direction and fixation of the rail member to the wall surface are performed at the same time and the rail member is attached singularly. Such a rail member is firmly fixed to the wall surface reliably by a plurality of types of claws one by one so that the rail member is not easily removed from the wall surface and thus, a mounting/assembling work of the rail member to the wall surface takes time.